This research is concentrating on the design, fabrication, and application of a special purpose computer for the quantification of Sleep EEG and EOG data. Instrumentation has also been developed to record minute summaries of the processed data on a digital cassette before additional processing on a PDP-8 minicomputer. A study is in progress to obtain a quantitative description of the amount of alpha, beta, delta, and sigma activity in the sleep EEG's of four different age groups of normal subjects (13-15, 20-30, 35-50, and greater than 68 years of age). The study utilizes a new phasic event detector which detects the events in the sleep EEG in close agreement with a human interpretation of the same data. The computer is also being utilized to quantitate the effect of the chronic administration of clorazepate dipotassium on delta and beta activity.